1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quantum key service network implementation technique using a quantum cryptography technique so as to let a private local area network or a telecommunication carrier create a multi-path quantum cryptography service network. Compared with a traditional telecommunication service network, the quantum cryptography service network uses quantum keys provided by quantum key terminal equipment in the quantum key service network to encrypt/decrypt the incoming/outgoing traffic for either end of the network to ensure safe communication.
In order to achieve the above objects, the quantum key service network is managed by a quantum key server, and various types of quantum key terminal equipment and their combination can provide quantum keys to be used by telecommunication networking equipment such as a router. Therefore, the telecommunication network is upgraded to become a telecommunication network with cryptography features.
The present invention can let the telecommunication networking equipment in the digital telecommunication network use the quantum key to encrypt/decrypt the traffic for transmission/reception with an unlimited distance. The content of the traffic can be digital information such as telecommunication control signals, voice, text, data or image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently there are three types of quantum key networking techniques; the first is a centrally managed configuration, in which multiple pairs of quantum key equipment have their sender terminals (Alice) gathered in the center and their receiver terminals distributed remotely to form a star-like quantum key network. In this configuration, a plurality of quantum key network islands is formed; however, it cannot cover the whole telecommunication network service area.
The second configuration is multiple pairs of quantum key equipment with each quantum key equipment connected in series; that is, an Alice of one quantum key equipment is connected with a Bob of the other quantum key equipment, so that a cascaded quantum key network is formed. In this configuration, different quantum keys from different pairs of quantum key equipment have to be synchronized in a traditional network so as to let different pairs of quantum key equipment use the same synchronous quantum key. However, synchronizing the quantum keys in the traditional network means all the actions are open to the public, which could lead to eavesdropping of the quantum keys and possible cracking by a third party.
The third configuration is multiple pairs of quantum key equipment and optical switches used at the same time, wherein various senders (Alice) and receivers (Bob) are connected through optical switches to form the quantum key network. In this configuration, the physical characteristics (such as the insertion loss) of the optical switch could affect the transmission distance of the quantum key, making it difficult to use the quantum key across the whole telecommunication service area. Therefore, the prior art configurations still present shortcomings to be overcome.
In view of the deficiencies of the prior-art techniques, after years of constant efforts the inventor has consequently invented and disclosed a quantum cryptography service network implementation structure in the present invention.
The object of the present invention is to provide a structural design for various types of quantum key terminal equipment and a network implementation technique, thereby extending the application range of the nearly 100% safe quantum key technique. In the present invention, homogeneous or heterogeneous quantum key terminal equipment can be used to pair separately or jointly operate across different regions or different carriers, wherein the quantum keys can be provided to the total telecommunication network for encrypting/decrypting the traffic for transmission/reception to ensure communication security. Therefore, the present invention can be applied to ensure communication security in diplomatic, military or business uses.